Medical beds or tables used in hospitals, clinics, doctor offices or other medical environments may include a rail operatively secured to the bed for supporting various medical devices. There may be circumstances where it is desirable to remove the medical device from the table between procedures. However, such devices may be heavy and manually installing and removing the medical devices can be difficult.
It would be desirable to provide a mobile support and storage system that is configured to facilitate installation and removal of a medical device with respect to a rail on a medical bed or table and that is also configured to transport and store the medical device.